


The Tiger and The Silver Horse

by Macdragon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, M/M, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macdragon/pseuds/Macdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty is the CEO of a successful technology consulting firm. He isn't expecting an old flame to walk through the door of his office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tiger and The Silver Horse

**Author's Note:**

> For [Unconventional Courtship](http://unconventionalcourtship.dreamwidth.org/), a fun challenge that uses Mills & Boon romance book descriptions. 
> 
> Based on:  
> FEATURED ATTRACTION  
> by JULIE COHEN  
> Mills & Boon Modern Romance - Series Extra
> 
> Dream lover..or nightmare boss?  
> Jim Moriarty’s new investment needs a special touch, and he’s decided Sebastian Moran is just the man to provide it! Now a talented designer, he's also blossomed into an irresistibly sexy guy – and Jim's never been one to resist temptation…
> 
> Sebastian has worked hard to get Jim out of his system, but she’s not about to turn down a lucrative contract just because he is offering it. If Jim's dangerously sexy charm still has the power to set his pulse racing, the obvious solution is to avoid him…

Jim Moriarty leaned back in his plush leather chair and smiled. He’d just finished a call with the CEO of Apple. With a contented sigh he rotated the chair around so he could look out the expansive window behind his desk, showing a perfect skyline of London. It was nearing five o’clock and he would head home soon. It had been another fine day at Moriarty Industries, the world’s premier technology consulting firm.

            He heard the door open. “Thank you, Sarah, I did miss tea time,” he said cheerfully, expecting his newest assistant bearing refreshments. When she didn’t answer, he swiveled the chair back around.

            …And froze.

            It took a lot to startle Jim Moriarty. Turning around to see someone he’d never expected to lay eyes on again hovering in the door to his very private office just might do it.

            Sebastian had changed. The other man seemed taller now, and more muscular. Jim could see tattoos peeking out of the starched white collar of his shirt, and his blonde hair had barely been tamed into a neat style. That business suit couldn’t hide the wiry strength beneath, and as Sebastian’s green eyes met his, Jim could see that he hadn’t changed much at all. He was still that same fierce, strong person. A person you did not want to cross.

            Of course, Jim didn’t have feelings for him anymore. He stood up, but remained behind the desk, arms crossed, a dispassionate smile still on his face. “Sebastian Moran. I was not expecting to see you.”

            “I know. Fortunately, the security was easy to override with a simple tweak to the software.” Sebastian held up his iPhone.

            “Ah.” Jim had to fight not to look impressed. “And you’re here because…”

            “I heard you were hiring for a new position.”

            “Not anymore. We just selected someone.”

            “He’s dead.” Sebastian grinned wolfishly.

            Jim moved out from behind the desk, stepping up to Sebastian. The blonde man was taller, and Jim had to look up at him. With a fluid movement he reached out and snatched the iPhone from Sebastian’s hands, sliding it into his own pocket. “You’re hired,” he said dryly. “You start tomorrow. And I’ll even give you your own key, no hacking required.”

 

***

 

            As Sebastian walked out of the office, he tried to put Jim’s handsome face out of his mind. This was a job, nothing more. He’d fallen on hard times lately. While Jim had risen in the world, becoming the CEO of a huge corporation, Sebastian had fallen into obscurity. He’d eventually joined the military, working for their intelligence unit, but it hadn’t lasted long. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed Jim Moriarty.

            He walked back outside, heading to the tube station. He was almost to the entrance of the stop when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sebastian stiffened, forcing himself to turn around slowly even though his instincts were screaming at him to attack.

            “Jim?” He let out a breath, the tension seeping out of him as suddenly as it began. “You know you shouldn’t sneak up on me. I might have killed you.”

            “Lucky me that you didn’t.” Jim kept his hand on his shoulder, pressing down slightly. “As you were leaving, it occurred to me that I should have invited you to dinner. But since I took your phone, I couldn’t call you to ask.”

            “I have things to do,” Sebastian said, shrugging so that Jim’s hand fell away from his shoulder.

            “Fine. It’s not an invitation, it’s an order.”

            Standing there at the entrance to the tube, Jim in his expensive business suit, Sebastian glaring at him, they were drawing attention. They had to move somewhere and he already knew that Jim wasn’t going to relent. “If you insist.”

            “I know a great sushi place near here,” Jim said, cheerful once more. He turned and started to walk off, and Sebastian followed him obediently.

 

***

 

            The sushi place, as it turned out, was a dirty hole in the wall, down some old stone steps in the back of an alleyway. A handful of men and women were gathered around the bar, talking in Japanese and laughing. Jim cleared his throat, and they looked up. Silence fell over the dingy room.

            One of the men got off of his bar stool and walked slowly towards them. Sebastian’s hand went to his belt, where he had a small knife hidden. Jim shot him a warning glance before turning back to the man. Taking a large pile of bills out of his jacket pocket, he handed it over. The other man smiled and turned to his friends, shouting something in Japanese.

            The atmosphere in the room lightened, and they all beckoned Jim and Sebastian over to the bar. Jim snagged an arm around his waist and pulled him to a small table in the corner instead.

            “What was that?” Sebastian hissed, leaning in close.

            “They helped me with a project a while ago.” Legs crossed, hands neatly folded on the table, Jim looked completely out of place in a bar like this—except for the wicked smile on his face.

            Shit, he’d missed this. Sebastian tried to push that thought away as soon as it came, as if it were one of the pesky flies buzzing around the restaurant.

            Their new friends brought out tea and plates of sushi, and Sebastian concentrated on eating, providing a willing ear while Jim talked all about his latest plans. Of course, Jim loved talking about himself.

            Halfway through the meal, Jim took a flask out of his pocket and dribbled something into both of their drinks. “My usual,” he informed Sebastian with a wink.

            That would be aged Irish whiskey. Sebastian took a sip and let it burn down his throat, exciting and familiar at the same time.

            “Where have you been all these years, Sebastian?” Jim asked.

            “In the military. You know that.”

            “Yes, but—“

            “Let’s talk about something else.” Ignoring the fierce glare Jim gave him for being interrupted, Sebastian continued, “Like what you want me to do for this company.”

            “It’s just as well you offed our other techie,” Jim said cheerfully, leaning back in his chair. “He was good, but he didn’t have your…creativity. And we need something good right now. Something to secure our contracts against the competition.”

            “You have no competition,” Sebastian pointed out flatly.

            “There is one company.” Jim’s grip tightened on the teacup. “Holmes Brothers Incorporated. They’d been flying under the radar, but they just got a new software designer of their own, Watson. I just spoke with Apple today and I think I managed to convince them not to engage with Holmes, but…”

            “You think merely speaking with them might not be enough.”

            “Indeed.” Jim finished his tea and set the cup down gently. “You’re a talented designer. I know you’ll think of something.”

            “I’ll work on it,” Sebastian promised.

            And he meant it. He wanted to help Jim with his dark plans. Sebastian got a kick out of it himself, even if he didn’t really care about these Holmes brothers. He’d always been a lone agent, and Jim was the one who put his skills to use. It was so easy to slide back into being at Jim’s beck and call, willing to do anything.

            “I should go,” he said abruptly, throwing his napkin down and standing up. Jim followed, and they walked out of the restaurant together with a nod of farewell to the gangsters.

            Outside, Jim put his hands on Sebastian’s shoulders and pushed him roughly against the brick wall. Sebastian let him do it. His heart was pounding, and he lowered his head. Jim kissed him roughly, hard enough to bruise. He felt the old excitement—he could kill Jim so easily, but instead he let the smaller man take control. It was irresistible.

            Jim broke away and whispered in his ear. “Come back to my flat.”

            “No.”

            Their eyes met. He could see the fury spark in Jim’s expression, but he moved back, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Sebastian knew he was the only one who could refuse Jim like that. He turned stiffly and started walking up the steps. They didn’t speak again, both going their separate ways.

            Sebastian worked on coding throughout the night. He had an inspiration and he couldn’t sleep. It had nothing to do with the sweet ache on his lips, or imagining Jim’s hands on him again.

 

***

 

            The next morning dawned cool and grey. It wasn’t raining, but a fine mist hung in the air, giving everything a damp tinge. Jim gratefully accepted a cup of tea from Sarah as he walked into his office.

            In the rare moments of quiet before the work day began, he pondered Sebastian’s sudden reappearance. He couldn’t say he wasn’t pleased to see his old associate once again. They’d been good together, back in the day. They’d met in Dublin in the late 90s, both aiming to take advantage of the economic boom through whatever means possible—-mostly illegal. The Celtic tiger. That’s where Sebastian got his nickname in the corporate underworld, Tiger.

            Their intelligence was unrivaled; Moriarty Industries was always a step ahead of the competition. Sebastian took care of the technology development. If someone became suspicious of their underhanded tactics, he took care of that too. Moriarty Industies had taken off, and so had their friendship. Not that Jim would ever call it such. He didn’t claim to have friends. But they were partners, and it just so happened that Sebastian was damn sexy as well.

            Then, the Tiger vanished, just when things were getting interesting.

            Jim moved on. Brought the company to London, escaping the market crash in Dublin. Forgot all about Sebastian Moran. Focused his energies on extending his web, until almost every company used Moriarty technology.

            Things had almost gotten boring. Too easy. And then the Holmes brothers arrived on the scene.

            His desk phone beeped, startling him out of his thoughts. “Sir, Mr. Moran is here again.”

            “Send him in,” Jim told Sarah. Smiling to himself, he put his feet up on the desk and waited.

            Sebastian entered a moment later. He was dressed normally today, in a battered leather jacket he recognized, and a worn black shirt. Jim could see the edges of a new tattoo along Sebastian’s collarbone.

            “I need my iPhone back,” Sebastian said, taking a seat in the plush leather chair on the other side of the desk.   

            “Demanding,” Jim chided lightly, but he opened the top desk drawer and took the phone out. He’d already gone through it and found nothing of interest, aside from the hack that had allowed Sebastian to get into the building; Jim suspected that he must have several of these, and only one with personal information. He tossed it across the desk and Sebastian caught it deftly.

            “I’ll give it back. I just wanted to show you something.” Sebastian’s eyes were on the tiny screen, and Jim let him work, taking the chance to let his eyes continue to linger on the other man’s collarbone.

            A few minutes later, Sebastian returned the phone. There was a game displayed on the screen. “Go ahead, play it,” Sebastian urged him.

            “This is idiotic,” Jim growled, but he obeyed. The graphics were greyscale, and the game consisted solely of guiding a small pixelated horse across endless barriers, tapping the screen to make it jump. Not only was the game idiotic, the horse was too, because it seemed incapable of jumping over the barriers properly.

            Sebastian cleared his throat and Jim looked up, suddenly realizing that a whole five minutes had passed.

            “Ridiculous. Did you design this to make me look like a fool?” he demanded.

            Sebastian smiled slowly. “No, although that’s amusing, too. While you were playing the game, a hack was running in the background, picking up data from the phone. Passwords, bank account numbers, things like that. It’s nearly untraceable, and the game is addicting enough that people will be sure to download it.”

            “Ahh.” Jim took a deep breath, everything sliding into place. “And what would we do with the data?”

            “That’s up to you. You’re the mastermind. I’m just the designer.”

            “Just so.” Jim stood up, beckoning Sebastian to follow him. “There’s something I want to show you.”

            He stopped by the picture window, looking out at the London skyline. Sebastian joined him. “What?”

            “This.” Jim waved his arm at the city beneath them, moving closer so that their shoulders touched, side by side. “Don’t you want it? It’s that much closer, Sebastian, now that I’ve got you as an accomplice once more.”

            “I’m not your accomplice. I’m just IT.”

            “You know I don’t make offers like this frequently, Seb,” Jim said, turning so that they faced each other now. He reached for Sebastian’s belt, smirking. Sebastian didn’t say anything as Jim unzipped his fly, but he could feel the sharp intake of breath. Stroking with one hand, he unbuttoned Sebastian’s shirt with the other.

            The tattoo was a tiger. “So you haven’t forgotten.”

            Sebastian shook his head, eyes cast downward, focused on the below-the-belt activities. Jim grabbed his chin, forcing their eyes to meet.

            “Fine,” Sebastian said, teeth gritted. “No running this time. But we’re just…business partners…”

            Jim dropped to his knees and the conversation was effectively cut off.

           

***

 

            Sebastian stared out the window, gaze settling on the Bullet in the distance, but not really seeing it. His mind was far too occupied with Jim’s ministrations. He threaded his fingers through the other man’s dark hair, biting his lip to keep from crying out. Sarah would hear them from her desk just outside the office.

            He finished quickly, embarrassingly so, but it had been a long time. Jim popped up again, wiping his mouth, eyes flashing with glee. Sebastian reached for him, knowing that these encounters were rarely one sided, but Jim pushed him away.

            “Later. Properly, in my bed. I’m not going to stand in front of the window letting you fuck me like some common whore.”

            Sebastian felt his cheeks flush hot, and he cursed himself. Turning his face away, he zipped up his jeans. Somehow, he couldn’t bring himself to refuse. Just last night, he’d still been determined not to reestablish the affair that had driven him away in the first place, but…that was rather difficult with Jim standing right in front of him, especially now when he’d been so pleased with the new app.

            As cool and collected as Sebastian was flustered, Jim walked past him, picking up the phone from the desk. He opened the door and poked his head out. “Sarah? Please send an email to your friend Anthea over at the Holmes’. There’s a new game afoot and they should try it. It’s called the Silver Horse.”

            “Yes, sir,” she called back.

            Jim shut the door again and strode to his desk. “Have a seat, Sebastian. We have a takeover to plan.”


End file.
